With This Ring I Thee Engage
by Night Fangz
Summary: Sakura just came back from a Cranked mission just to find out that she has to participate as one of the nominees to become Mrs.Chouji Akimichi.Sounds farely easy,too bad the other nominees plan to sabotage her chance of actually moving on. COMPLETED :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: same as always: don't own so don't sue or else the boogey man will come to vist you

RockinKunoichi94: Hey! This idea popped into my head as writing chapter six for ANBU Captain: Dragon, hope you all will like. Also Life Of A Pink Haired Kunoichi and Protecting The Chosen One are on HOLD! I'm sorry, but I can't always wish the perfect chapters. I've tried and I was told that we didn't live in a world of magic and I burst into tears, my friends then dubbed me as weird, anyways, please enjoy. I'm thinking of ChoujiSaku with the pairing.

* * *

No.

Way.

I'm either dreaming or April fool's came early.

Nope.

Not dreaming.

Nope.

It isn't April Fool's, it already past.

It is real and...oh, I fainted.

Wonderful way to start my summer don't you think?

Let the Authoress do a recap as I try and regain myself back.

**Authoress' POV: (recap)**

It was the day after it rained. The grass had mildew, the air was fresh and smeeled like the morning after it rained at night. The birds weren't awake yet. It was only three in the morning.

A pink haired chunin and her team had just arrived back into the village just minutes before. Tired and aching. Her sensei went to give the mission report to the Hokage and the other two males on her team went home. Both as equally tired and sore as the female.

The girl looked up at the sky and smiled at how much the night was so peaceful.

"Haruno-san you are wanted by the Hokage." one of the Fifth's messengers said before poofing away.

Well, there goes the peaceful night.

Sakura reluctantly made her way to the Fifth Hokage's office. On the way there she met up with a the few members of the Akimichi clan. The clan's elders, Chouji's parents and Chouji. Chouji had seen Sakura and jogged over to her eating a poptart.

"Hey Sakura-san, are you going to see Lady Hokage?" the slightly chubby boy said, munching on the last of his poptart.

"Hai Chouji-san. Ohayo Akimichi-sama, Elders of the Akimichi clan." Sakura bowed. While doing this she winced as a new pain shot up her back.

Seeing this Chouji came to her side.

"Want a lift?" he asked.

"Ile, that's ok, plus I'm only sore from my mission. By the way how was your mission to the Grass Village?"

"It was fine. The only problem was that Ino kept going on and on about her hair, nails, and guys that she thought were cute." Chouji said. He walked with her behind his clan's Elders and his parents.

"Typical Ino-pig. I'm guessing Shikamaru thought the mission was troublesome?" giggled Sakura as she imagined Ino complaining about her hair and nails and oggling at any boys that met her standards.

"Yup. Asuma sensei did take us out for BBQ though. I was grateful until I ate too much and had the worst stomach ache afterwards."

Sakura giggled lightly. Chouji smiled as he heard her laugh, to him it sounded like music. He didn't know why, but he wondered if this pink haired girl would ever give him a chance.

Of course she wouldn't, after all he was what girls called fat. Plus, during the academy days he was always picked on for his size.

Sakura looked up at the food-loving boy next to her. She saw the faces he was making while he was thinking. She burst out laughing when he made a certain face.

Chouji snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Sakura burst out laughing.

"Is something funny?" he asked.

"Yeah, the face you were making earlier. It looked so cute." Sakura giggled.

Soon the group arrived at the Hokage's office and were staring at said person, along with Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Anko, and Shizune.

"Sakura, Chouji, you both might want to sit down for this." the lady in the Hokage's chair said.

"If I did that shisou then I wouldn't be able to get back up." Sakura smiled.

"No thanks." Chouji added.

Tsunade let out a deep sigh, there was a knock at the door and an old man came in.

"The Third Hokage graces us with his presence." Anko muttered to Kurenai and Shizune, too bad that he heard them as well as everyone else in the room.

"Yes I do Anko-san." Hirozen smiled. ***1***

"Ok, now that everyone that needs to be here is here I will begin. Sakura nad Chouji, did you both know that there is a tradition in the Akimichi family that involves the males and females of the child of the Clan's head to be in an arranged marriage?" Tsunade spoke.

The two nodded their heads, not really liking the way this was heading.

"Well, it just so happens that Chouji is of age to pick out his future bride, but she must not care about his size and how much he eats. The reason he eats so much is because he needs the food's energy to let him do his expansion jutsu. Little chakra is used for this jutsu while it mostly relies on the energy from the food the Akimichi's eat."

"Well, since Chouji wasn't able to finds someone who doesn't mind about his eating habits or size the Elders of his clan has decided to find a girl for him."

"Sakura-san, I don't think I care for the direction this is heading into." Chouji muttered. Sakura nodded her agreement to this.

"Sakura, you and Chouji are to be wedded, but you must go through a series of tests given by the memebers of his clan. A few other girls will also join you in this. I know I have said that you two have been chosen, but that doesn't mean that you both will be married once you are of age. A few girls that are also in the Akimichi clan, but further back into their family relations with Chouji and his parents. The tests will start as of tomorrow and will end when the Elders deem it to be ended."

Sakura gave a shaky nod as Chouji stood beside her, he looked paled.

Next thing anybody in the room knew both of the two genins fainted, both looking as pale as each other.

"Well, that went smoother than I had anticipated." Tsunade muttered. "Would someone please carry Sakura home, I probably just added more troubles to her. First she comes back this morning from her mission, tired and sore, the next I give her too much for her to handle. I love this job!" she said the last part with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

**End of Authoress' POV**

So now I am in bed, staring at the ceiling at seven in the morning. My soreness from my mission gone, but leaving behind a terrible headache.

At least I know that I will be doing something this summer instead of being bored and training and working at the hospital.

Lovely summer for a fourteen year old chunin, don't ya think?

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**_ What'd you guys think? Hope you liked it, I just thought I might as well write a ChoujiSaku fic because I don't see many of them. Plus I think they are cute together. ^_^_

***1*** I think that is what the Third Hokage's name is.

**Peace Out: _RockinKunoichi94_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as always: don't own so don't sue or else the boogey man will come to vist you

* * *

Sakura woke up refreshed and relaxed. After getting dressed she walked out of her home and headed to the Akimichi compound. Meeting Chouji along the way the two chatted.

"So where were you heading to before you saw me?" Sakura asked.

"To get you."

"Ah. You didn't have to."

"Ah, but I wanted to. chip?"

"Arigato."

The two munched on the BBQ chips. Finally they arrived at the Akimichi compound. Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw how beautiful it looked. There were numerous gardens, vegetable and plants. she saw a pond of koi fish and a few training grounds.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Sakura said.

"Really? I prefer the trees in the back and the vegetable garden. I dislike the fish."

"Why?'

"When I was little I fell into the pond and the fish started to attack me, so I stay clear of it."

"Really? Wow, I never thought that you would have done that."

"Eh, it was Shikamaru's fault, I tripped over him as he napped near the pond."

"So like shikmaaru." laughed Sakura.

"You have a nice laugh."

"Eh..." Sakura blushed slightly. "Arigato, I like your smile, and the food you bring."

The two laughed as they made theri way to the back yard to see four other firls also taking part to see who will become the next Mrs. Chouji Akimichi.

"Hey Chouji!"

"That's Uncle Choiki." Chouji said. "Ohayo uncle."

"So this is the little lady that will also fight for your hand in marriage." the man laughed.

Chouji blushed.

"Wow, usually that's what happens when the men fight for the woman's hand in marriage. Never thought I would live to see the day that it switched." Sakura giggled. "Don't worry Chouji, whoever wins will be a lucky girl, after all, your really sweet."

"Chouza! I think we should just cancel this whole thing and announce Sakura as the winner!" Choiki said, laughing some more.

"Uncle!"

"Sorry Chouji, but she's a keeper." winked the older man.

"Sorry 'bout that Sakura." Chouji said, blushing.

"I don't mind. I'm liking your family so far. I haven't had a good laugh since...since my parents died actually." Sakura said.

"Your parents are dead?'

"Yeah, they died during the attack from Orochimaru and his group during the attack. My mom was a retired ANBU and my dad was an ANBU captain. My dad was one of the ANBUs that was up on the roof with the Hokage when the attack hit. My mom was called to the front gates when the giant snakes of Orochimaru attacked."

"Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Ile, it was two years ago, I cry sometimes, but my parents wouldn't have been happy if they found out I was spending most o my time mourning their death. Besides, this is what being a ninja is all about."

"Wow, you're smart and brave."

"Not really, I froze during the second part of the chunin exams."

"The one when we were in the forest of Death?"

"Yeah, the first time we were anbushed by another tema, I just stood there, being useless."

"Don't worry, you're not useless. Besides, didn't you kill Kabuto?"

"Yeah, but that was because he was in a weakened state."

"It doesn't matter, you killed Orochimaru's most faithful minions, that is something, especially when you were only thirteen and he was using Orochimaru's summon."

"Yeah, I was so glad that Tsunade shisou taught me the basics of summoning and gave me my own summoning scroll, Kura was helpful too."

"Kura?"

"My Inner. Only Haruno's have Inners. I thought I was going crazy when I first found out about Kura, but my parents told me about how the Haruno's are the only clan that have an Inner."

"Was Kura the one that made Ino get out of your mind during the Chunin exams?"

"Yeah, it isn't the best idea to get in my head or make Kura come out, she's like a more outgoing person and takes fights seriously and will kill with out hesitaton if needed."

"Ah, I hope I never be on the receiving end of Kura."

"Yeah, even I'm sometimes afraid of her."

"Sakura-san, please come over here, we need to get you fitted for a kimono that you'll wear to any parties that occur during the time that this thing is going on for." a lady said.

"That's my mom, Chiaki."

"Hai chiaki-san. See you later Chouji."

"Bye Sakura-san."

Chouji left to get more chips and head over to where his team would be meeting that day.

_'I hope Sakura will be the one to win. She's really nice and she doesn't judge me by my looks. Or what I eat.' _Chouji thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as always: don't own so don't sue or else the boogey man will come to vist you

* * *

That day Chouji was helping with the men and trained, Sakura was with the other girls and started training in the way an Akimichi kunoichi fought. Sakura found out that all the food that the Akimichi's eat are the energy that they need in order to do their expansion jutsu. Sakura laughed when Chiaki tried to make her do the expansion jutsu. She did it and she didn't have to eat, Chiaki laughed when Sakura rolled around until the jutsu wore off.

Sakura swore that she would never do that jutsu again. Chiaki just told her that her body wasn't use to making itself expand.

Later the training ended and Chouji went to see Sakura and the other girls. What he saw made him drop his bag of BBQ chips, his uncle, father, and a few other men stood beside Chouji and their mouths dropped.

The three other girls, Sakura, and Chiaki were wearing beautiful kimonos that bore the Akimichi clan symbol.

Sakura looked up when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She smiled when she saw Chouji.

"Hey Chouji! I thought I'd never see the day when you drop your food." she laughed.

Chouji blushed making her laugh more.

Then a messenger arrived.

"Haruno-san?"

"Hai."

"Hokage needs to see you in her office, it is an emergency."

"I'm on my way."

"Sakura-chan?"

"It is fine Chiaki-san, if you girls would like if it is a healing that is needed I could show you some."

"That would be nice."

At the Hokage's office Sakura and the others were met with quite a sight. A few ANBU were on cots that were brought in, courtesy of Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, and Shizune.

"What happened?"

"We..were..on..out..way..back..attacked...Orochimaru.." one of them gasped out.

"Porcupine, shut your mouth and don't give into the sleepiness. You may not make it in the state you are in." Sakura ordered going into full blown medic mode.

Everyone, even the Hokage, watched in awe as Sakura made her rounds to the five injured ANBU, only two of them were in serious condition, tow of them were only tired and sore, and the last one was near death. As the pthers watched the rosette save the last ANBUs life in only a few secinds they watched as she did a re-check to make sure she got everything.

She stopped next to one of the ANBUs that only got minor injuries and she narrowed her eyes.

"Hm, either Orochimaru got another medic that is very well acquainted with poisons or I didn't kill Kabuto as I thought."

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Shizune.

"I'm gonna need a few vials and a lot of room."

Upon her requests/demands, Sakura began working with the 'minorly' injured ANBU, who seemed to have trouble breathing.

Without warning Sakura tore the ANBU's uniform so that she had access to his chest. They saw as her green eyes widen then narrow. Then with quick movements she set to work filling the five vials brought to her. She stuck many senbon needles on the chest and did a few hand signs, the senbon's glowed brown then turned to white.

Seeming satisfied with this outcome she took the senbons out carefully and began healing once again.

"Done. Shizune-san, do you think that you could refrigerate these vials for me and make sure that no one touches or sees them."

"Yes Sakura."

"Nice Sakura. I'm proud to say that you are like a daughter to me." Tsunade grinned.

"Shisou, you were drinking while I was working weren't you?"

"Eheh, may~be."

"Shi~sou, I hereby ban you from having sake for a month!" Sakura smirked. "I **can** do this because you assigned me as one of your personal doctors, so you cannot disobey doctors orders. Since you enforce them."

"Sakura, you are not allowed to work at the hospital for a month!"

"Sake shall be banned from Konoha."

"...FINE!.." Tsunade collapsed in her chair mumbling. "Thank you again Sakura for saving these ANBU, I'm guessing you recognized the one you were working on?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Sakura, who was that man?" Chouji asked, stepping forward.

"My ex-fiance."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: same as always: don't own so don't sue or else the boogey man will come to visit you

* * *

Two months later Sakura has gotten along with the Akimichi clan and the other girls who were competing to become the next Mrs. Akimichi. Although the girls were nice to Sakura they still didn't like the fact that Chouji spends more time with her.

"I say we sabotage today's tea ceremony." whispered a a green haired girl.

"Good idea Kana. Suki, what do you think we should do?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"I think we should do that and mess her up when she is making her share of food for tonights dinner." a girl with coal black hair grinned. "Ne Amane, should we also spread a rumor about her?" Suki said.

"Yes, we shall say that at dinner time when she goes to get her desert." Amane, the blue haired girl and obviously the leader, agreed.

"I'll probably feel guilty afterwards." Kana said.

"We all will, but we need her out of the picture so that we can have a chance to get to know Chouji-kun better and make him change his mind about her." Suki said.

"Ok, Plan: Sabotage Sakura's chances of becoming Chouji's Wife is now in motion." Amane said. The other two girls sweat dropped at the rather long name of their plan.

~The Tea Ceremony~

As everyone besides Chouji and Sakura gathered around the table set outside next to the koi pond the three other girls just glanced at each other and grinned. Part one was in action.

Just as Sakura was about to poor Chouji his tea a slimy snake slithered across the platform, spilling the contents of the tea. The snake made its way to Sakura and wrapped itself onto herwrist and up her arm.

"Uh, are you ok Sakura-chan?" Chouji asked worriedly, he did not know if Sakura was afraid of snake's.

"I'm fine, but please excuse me while I go and place this guy back into the grass and get more materials for the tea. I'm sorry Chouji." Sakura said.

"That's ok, I will wait."

"Thank you."

Sakura stood up gracefully like a kunoichi and made her way to a more grassy area in the Akimichi's back yard. Placing down the snake it slithered away and Sakura went into the house and washed her hands and arm and got the extra materials and walked back outside.

Sakura remade the tea and had just finished pouring it for Chouji. She placed the pot back onto its holder and handed the cup to Chouji, which he took and drank it in one gulp.

"This is good Sakura-chan. Where'd you learn to make tea like this?" Chouji exclaimed, much to Amane's, Kana's, and Suki's disappointment.

"I was taught the basics when I was little and your mom tought your favorite tea recipe to me and I added a bit of cinnamon to make it smell more enticing." Sakura explained. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you for the tea Sakura-chan." Chouji stood up and as soon as Sakura was finished setting it up for the next girl Chouji helped her up.

"Arigato Chouji." she boowed and walked off the platform and Amane walked up to it and sat in the same area as Sakura once did.

After all the girls were finished they helped put away the tea set and went their seperate ways for the night. Chouji walked Sakura home as Amane, Kana, and suki watched with anger in their eyes.

-Amane, Kana, and Suki-

"How was she not frightened of the snake?" Suki yelled out in frustration.

"Maybe she likes all living things." Kana offered. Once seeing the glare that Suki gave her she regretted opening her mouth.

"And the dinner was a success for her too! I mean not only did she prepare a spare desert when we ruined the first she had denied the 'rumor' saying that she wasn't an a relationship with her sensei. Ugh!" Amane also yelled out in frustration.

"That's it. Pinkie's going down." Suki and Amane said as Kana left.

-Sakura and Chouji-

"Thanks for walking me home Chouji, but you didn't have to. The other girls might think that you are favoring me over them." Sakura said.

"Gomen Sakura-chan."

"It's ok, but you should hang out with them too. They seem nice, although I feel that Amane and Suki don't really care about me too much. Kana is sweet and just follows her two best friends, but she is a great cook and can make an excellent gardner."

"Are you implying that I should go for Kana?" Chouji teased.

"Myabe." Sakura teased back.

They both shared a few more laughs and Sakura walked up to her door step. After unlocking it she tunred back to Chouji.

"Thanks again Chouji, I had fun today."

"No problem. Oh Sakura-chan?" he blushed.

"Hai?"

"W-would you mind i-if I kissed you?" his cheeks were now a dark pink.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: same as always: don't own so don't sue or else the boogey man will come to visit you

* * *

"E-eh, uh, could you say that again?" Sakura asked, shocked that the boy she has come to know for the past few months now has asked her that type of question.

"I-I...nevermind, please forget about Sakura-san." Chouji mumbled.

Since his head was turned down he couldn't see the warm smile Sakura had on her face.

Taking his head she made him look at her, of course he was taller by a head.

"Fine by me."

Smiling she slowly closed the space between them. They broke apart and both had blushes on their cheeks.

Closing the space between them again Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled Sakura to him and they stood that way for a while. Soon the evil demon of get-the-air-back-into-your-lungs-after-making-out reared its unwanted head.

The two of them gasped slightly and they both smiled.

"I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-san." Chouji said as he walked off her front steps.

"Sakura-chan."

He turned around and smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

Sakura watched as his figure disappeared and then she went into her house. She locked the door and turned off the lights and went upstairs to her bedroom. Changing into her pajamas she fell unto her bed.

She lightly touched her kiss swollen lips and smiled.

"I just might be falling for you Chouji." she wispered before she fell asleep.

~Chouji's room~

"I just might be falling for you Sakura-chan. And I hope you win." was the last words Chouji said.

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke with a start as she hurriedly dressed. When she walked out of her house she was grinning. She headed to her team's training grounds and saw that Sasuke and Naruto were already there. And as usual, their sensei was late.

"One day I'm gonna threaten all of his precious so-called novels and maybe he would come on time." yelled an annoyed Sakura.

"How would you threaten his books?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna either threaten him by ripping every single copy he owns in front of him while he is tied up to a pole. Or I could burn them and laugh with glee. Or, better yet, tell Tsunade shisou that Kakashi sensei has been making me read those 'novels' and then him and Jiraiya get pummeled. I'm voting for option three." concluded Sakura.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you're scary right now." Naruto said.

"Go and write your will dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Why?"

Then he felt a quite chilling aura from behind him.

"That's why."

"Oh Sa~su~ke, I'm coming after you too." Sakura smiled.

Both boys' eyes widened and they both ran. Even the almighty stick-up-his-rear-end Sasuke was running. He actually wanted to live.

"Come back here you two!" yelled a rampaging pinkette.

~Meanwhile~

"Kakashi?"

Said man turned around to face none other than Asuma and his team.

"What happened to you man?" the black haired man asked.

"I think I'm starting to develop a phobia for females with pink hair." the Copy Nin muttered.

To team ten he looked like a nervous wreck.

"I wonder what Forehead did this time?" Ino wondered out loud.

"You should say what Kakashi, Naruto, **and** Sasuke have done this time." said a voice from behind the blonde.

"Wow, not calling Kakashi-san Kakashi sensei. What have you done now Kakashi-san?" Shikamaru asked.

"He was late...again."

"Ow...Sakura-chan, did you have to hit so hard?" whined the whiskered blonde.

"Ow...are you sure that wasn't a chakra infused punch?" Sasuke asked, wincing everytime he moved his right arm.

"Yes Naruto I did need to hit that hard and no Sasuke, that wasn't chakra infused. That was Saku-infused."

"You mean...Inner Sakura?" Naruto gulped.

"Wait! Isn't that the look-a-like that was in your mind when I entered it during our fight?" Ino asked.

"Yep."

"Man, she was scary. If I hadn't known better I would've thought you had a demon in you."

"Good thing you know me then huh." laughed Sakura. "Hey Shikamaru. Chouji-kun."

"Hey Sakura/Sakura-chan." Shikamaru and Chouji greeted together.

"Chouji-kun? Sakura-chan?" Naruto, Kakashi, and Ino asked.

"Yeah, oh Chouji-kun, tell Chiaki-chan that I won't be able to come over for a while. We just got a mission from the Hokage." Sakura said.

"Alright. Oh and have you seen Kana, Amane, and Suki?"

"No. Hmm, I'll go check up on them later, right now I need to get to my training with shisou. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi sensei. Oh and **everybody** better be on time!" Sakura called as she ran.

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight." Kakashi said.

"First, you treat us to ramen, but this time, you will pay." Naruto grinned.

"What if I don't?"

"I call Sakura-chan and ask her if she could help me with a little project." Naruto said.

"Who wants ramen?" Kakashi asked.

Team Ten, Naruto, and Sasuke raised their hands grinning/smirking at the silver haired jonin.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: same as always: don't own so don't sue or else the boogey man will come to visit you

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon**: The next chapter will be the last, and sorry if this confuses you. I couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

A few days later Team seven returned from their B-rank mission all injured and sore.

"Damn. Those idiots nearly hit my chakra point." complained Naruto.

"Hn. They were not normal chunins." Sasuke said.

"I figured that much. I believe that they were working for Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"I don't care anymore. I just wanna go hom and soak in my warm bath." Sakura said.

But instead of getting relaxed Sakura was met with three furious girls.

"Kana? Amane? Suki?"

"You wench!" Amane screached.

"Ouch! Not so loud."

"I don't care!" Suki ran over to the pinkette and took a hold of her pink locks.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you three think you are doing?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Teaching this wench a lesson." Amane answered.

Kana turned to Sakura with a glare.

Slap.

The sound of a hand coming in contact with a cheek sounded through out the area. Suki let go of Sakura's hair as the said girl held on to her red cheek.

~ Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru ~

"Hey! Is that forehead?" Ino said.

The two boys looked over and there certainly was Sakura.

Chouji's eyes widen when he saw Kana slap the pink haired girl hard across the cheek.

"Those bitches are gonna get it." Ino said.

"No. They're gonna get worse." Chouji said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"My parents and Uncle just saw what they did." Chouji said.

And sure enough a few feet away from Sakura, Amane, Kana, and Suki were three furious adults.

~ Sakura and the others ~

Before the three Akimichi adults or anyone else could do anything Sakura stood up with a fierce glare that even made Sasuke shiver uncontrollably.

"Don't act all tough Haruno. I feel sorry for your parents." Amane said.

Seeing Sakura tense she thought she won the battle.

Suddenly Amane was flying and landed at the three Akimichi's feet.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKING WHORE!" Sakura yelled.

"Whore?" Amane glared, she hadn't noticed the people she landed in front of.

When she felt a hand grab her shoulder Amane whipped around and punched them in the stomach.

"Mom!" Chouji yelled.

"Chiaki-san!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura ran over to the woman and her green hands searched if anything was dmaged. Sighing with relief she didn't find any injuries of the sort.

Sakura turned to Amane and glared.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-I."

"What has gotten into you three anyways?" Sakura demanded. "I thought we were friends."

"Why would we be friends with someone that kissed Chouji-sama?" Suki snapped.

"Is this what caused this?" Sakura asked.

The others had came over when Suki said something about Sakura and Chouji kissing.

"Of course." Kana said.

"Wow. I thought you three were smart. For that cause you just slap me across the face and punch Chiaki-san? Idiots."

"Wait! Forehead, you kissed Chouji?" Ino asked.

Ignoring her Sakura faced the three girls.

"Pathetic. Useless girls! I'm so glad none of you are kunoichi, if you were you would have been the one's who give us other kunoichis a bad name."

"Amane, Kana, and Suki. You three are disqualified." Chouza's voice said.

"Sakura, please come to our house after your mission report to Tsunade-sama." Chouza turned to the three girls. "You three will be coming with me while I speak to your parents."

~ Tsunade's office ~

"Thank you. Sakura, what happened to your cheek?"

"Stupid girl." was all Sakura muttered.

"I won't ask. I have a feeling I will be old later anyways. In the mean while, please go to Chouji's house. Your team mates and Kakashi will finish the rest of the report."

"Hai Tsunade shisou." Sakura bowed and left the office. She disappeared in a poof of smoke and came to the Akimichi compound.

~ Two Hours Later ~

"So what do you say Sakura?" Chiaki smiled.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Amane didn't punch you? And that all that had happened today was part of the final test?"

"Yes."

"Mom, you didn't need to go through all that." Chouji said.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see what Sakura would do if something like the sort happened." Chiaki grinned.

"Oh kami-sama. She's just like Naruto." groaned Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: same as always: don't own so don't sue or else the boogey man will come to visit you

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon**: This is the final chapter to With This Ring I Thee Engage. Hope you all enjoy and there may be a sequel. Maybe.

* * *

~ Summertime ~

It was a beautiful day in June. Little kids were with their siblings or friends hanging out. A group of fifteen to seventeen year olds were at training ground seven chatting and having fun.

Some were couples while others were still single.

The couples were Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto has changed over the years. He still loved eating ramen and the color orange, but he has also grown more mature. Well, as mature as Naruto can get. His attire has changed. He still wore a jump suit, but this time it was ostly black with orange. The red swirl was still embroided onto the back of the jacket he wore and his headband around his forehead.

Hinata seemed to have changed the most. She no longer stuttered, unless needed, and she has proven herself to her family. Her father trains both her and her younger sister Hinabi. Her attire consisted of black capris, a tan tanktop, and her midnight blue hair was waist kength and was kept in a high ponytail. Around her waist was Naruto's arm and she leaned against him laughing and talking with their friends.

Next was Kankuro and Ino.

Kankuro had finally asked Ino out during the second chunin exam which was held when they were fourteen. Kankuro had finally changed out of his black cat like suit and wore black ninja pants and a black button shirt which always had the top three buttons undone. He now carried is puppets in a specially made scroll and the scroll was always kept in his ninja pouch.

Ino had her usual ponytail and bright blue eyes. The only difference was that she changed her look. Instead of her girly girl attire she wore ninja capris and a loose fitting purple shirt. She still worked at her family's flower shop, but most of the time she was visiting Kankuro, on missions, or was helping out at the academy with Hinata.

The next couple was Shikamaru and Temari.

Nothing can be siad except that somethings never change, while others do.

"Shika!" Temari sing songed.

"Troublesome woman." was Shikamaru's response, earning him a hard smack in the shoulder.

Next wasTen Ten and Neji.

Although everyone saw this couple from when they were twelve. Neji finally had set aside his pride for once and asked Ten Ten to be his girlfriend in the most romantic way he could. When Ten Ten told the girls on how the Hyuga asked her they were simply flabbergasted. Who knew he was so sweet and romantic.

Neji's attire changed as well, he wore a more suiting attire. (The one from shippuden). Ten Ten's outfit was now a pair of tan ninja capris with a red chinese styled shirt. Her hair was still in its usual buns, but when they are out at a festival or have nothing to do that day but hang out she would take them out and her brown hair would be in waves down to her butt.

The last couple was Chouji and Sakura.

A few years before Sakura participated in the chosing of Chouji's future wife. She was chosen and she accepted. She and Chouji were dubbed the most adorable couple in Konoha and Suna. But they were also dubbed as the most weirdest matching made.

Chouji wore an outfit similar to his fathers and let his hair grow out. He now had a fan club and was grateful that Sakura was able to keep them at bay. He was happy to here that Sakura had accepted in being his future wife and it warmed his heart.

Sakura wore black ninja shorts and a red tank top. around her neck was a necklace that Chouji had given her for her fifteenth birthday. She was now a jonin and plans on taking a group of genin once she reaches the age of sixteen. Chouji also wishes to do the same.

As the group chatted and laughed away Chouji motioned the guys over to him while the girls went to talk with Sakura.

"Hey Chouji, what's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"How old can you be to get married? Chouji asked.

"Sixteen. Since we're ninjas we have that right, inlike civillians." Neji answered.

~ With The Girls ~

"So has Chouji popped the question yet?" Temari asked.

"Not yet. What about Shikamaru?"

"No, but he is gonna have to do it soon or else I will threaten him beyond repair." the sand kunoichi replied smiling.

"Wow, I still don't know how he can be with you for so long." Ino said.

"Well I for one am feeling sorry for my younger brother." Temari smirked. "He has you as a girlfriend."

"Hey, it was either me or that chic who goes after those with connections." Ino smirked back.

"True."

"So Hinata, has Naruto proposed yet?" Ten Ten asked.

"Hai, he asked me last week when we were having dinner with my family." Hinata smiled.

"Wow, I cna't believe the baka actually did it before the others." Sakura said.

"You're so lucky Hinata!" the girls chimed.

~ With The Boys ~

"So, Shikamaru, have you proposed tp Temari yet?" Naruto asked. This made Kankuro and Gaara look at the shadow user as if daring him to say something that would hurt their sister.

"Not yet. But I better do it soon. I have a feeling she will force it out of me if I don't." was his lazy reply.

"Ah."

"What about you Neji?"

"No. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Wow, so that means you're gonna ask Ten Ten, nice." Kiba grinned.

"YOSH! How youthful of you Neji!" Lee announced.

"What about you dobe?" Sasuke asked his blonde best friend.

"Don't call me dobe teme."

"Don't call me teme dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

~ Over to the girls ~

"Uh oh." Sakura and Hinata said.

"What?" Ten Ten asked.

"Our Naruto-being-called-a-dobe-and-Sasuke-being-called-teme-argument senses are tingling." was the two girls reply.

The other three had a confused look.

"It means that my two knuckleheaded team mates are having their Dobe and Teme argument...again." Sakura said.

"Oh."

~ Back to the guys ~

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Shut up!"

The two boys looked over to see Gaara with an annoyed expression.

"You are both a teme and a dobe, now answer the question Naruto." Shikamaru drawled.

"Hmph. Yeah. I proposed to her last week in front of her family at dinner."

"He did. I was surprised that Uncle didn't jump up to strangle him right then and there. And I was hoping he would too." Neji said.

"Hey! That's not nice Neji!" wailed Naruto.

"Life's not nice Naruto." was the Hyuga's 'wise' reply.

The girls walked over to the boys and went to their boyfriends and the group became silent. They listened to the activities of that warm summer day.

"Sakura-chan." Chouji spoke. Everyone including the pinkette turned their attention to him.

"Chouji-kun?"

Chouji got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a box with a gorgoeous diamond ring in it.

Sakura stared at Chouji then the ring then settled on looking at Chouji's face.

"Of course." Chouji smiled and put the ring onto Sakura's finger and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Surprisingly everyone of their friends that was their, and I mean everyone, awed. Even the 'ice blocks'.

The next day everyone in Konoha, Suna, and the other villages have heard that Tsunade's apprentice, Haruno Sakura, was getting married to the heir of the Akimichi clan, Akimichi Chouji.


End file.
